Jason Stackhouse Has Fairy Blood Too You Know!
by GodricJustWantsAHug
Summary: Jason-Godric-Eric love triangle is involved.  SLASH - don't like, well baby don't read!  STORY UP FOR ADOPTION! Please leave me a message if you are interested!
1. Jason has some thoughts

**Jason Stackhouse has some fairy blood too you know.**

_Summary: Godric died in Season 2, life goes on and one day when Jason is thinking about the Fellowship of the Sun and remembers Godric. Jason dreams about him, and then wakes up to a human Godric. Well, don't you want to know what happens next ;)_

_Rated for Slash in later chapters and swearing...mainly from Jason and Eric!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood and If I did Godric wouldn't have died, seemed so pointless when he could have done so much more! :/ hopefully he will be in season 3 again and season 4 in flashbacks, my little pervy mind hopes :P_

When Sookie had told Jason about Godrics death, she had been somewhat surprised at his reaction. His lack of empathy towards her and the 2000 year old vampire had surprised her, and even though she disliked doing it, she did read his mind to console herself that he was not a completely heartless bastard. And she was right. Jason however had asked her to leave shortly after telling her, leaving him contemplate Godric demise which had in fact left him immensely saddened to the point that he actually felt tears slipping down his cheeks. Feeling tired after crying, he fell asleep, waking up after a few hours to get ready for the drive back to Bon Temps, where due to the Marianne problem, Godric slipped his thoughts for good.

Until now...(buwhaha moment)

"Jason? You okay baby, you look distracted"

Jason looked down at the woman below him, who was writhing on his sheet below him, literally screaming 'I want your cock now' to him through her eyes, hands and mouth.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, just I feel like I've forgotten about something, never mind. So beautiful, how do you want it?"

"Like this! Now!"

"Anything for you baby"

/\/

After, Jean, or was it Joey, or Sabrina, had left Jason laid back, his sexual appetite fulfilled and his thoughts began to wonder. He looked over at a wine bottle that Sammy or Jean or Leslie had brought over and he smiled, remembering Sarah, who had shared a bottle of the same wine with her at her house at the dinner table, and the fond memory he had of her which was quickly abolished by the bad memory of her. He remembered it clearly, her face stained back from tears, her hair wild, her lips spitting out words full of shit, oh yeah the good old days of the Fellowship of the Sun. He then remembered Steve Newlin, her neurotic, gun toting husband and his crew of fellow vampire haters. His thoughts then wondered to Eric, that vampires loyal servant or something. Finally his thoughts rested on clear blue eyes, short brown hair, full pouty lips that belonged to that vampire.

"Godric" Jason muttered before eloping into sleep, dreaming of the first time he laid eyes on the beautiful 2000 year old vampire.

/\/

Hope this chapter went okay, this is my first time writing fan fiction so I am finding it hard to express the characters feelings. Hope you enjoyed though :)


	2. Surprise?

_Summary: Godric died in Season 2, life goes on and one day when Jason is thinking about the Fellowship of the Sun and remembers Godric. Jason dreams about him, and then wakes up to a human Godric. Well, don't you want to know what happens next ;)_

_Rated for Slash in later chapters and swearing...mainly from Jason and Eric!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood and If I did Godric wouldn't have died, seemed so pointless when he could have done so much more! :/ hopefully he will be in season 3 again and season 4 in flashbacks, my little pervy mind hopes :P_

_Was so happy when I saw people reviewing my story, made my night, and so I had to write chapter 2! lol Thanks guys :)_

Chapter 2: Bit of a surprise anyone?

Eric sat in his office, his eyes shut. To anyone it might look like he was resting, but the truth was he was listening. Just in the next room, the thrum of heartbeats sounding resonated in his ears, tempos increased, decreased but never stopped.

"Foolish humans, coming to die, and leaving alive" Eric spoke softly to himself, but his voice spat truth. His eyes slowly slid open as he sighed.

"Of course humans are foolish, they let us feed from them willingly" Pam harshly spoke. "But then again, you did always like them to struggle, am I right Eric?"

Eric did not reply, as he turned to face the wall. "Was their something you wanted, Pam, other then being nosy?" Pam huffed as she placed her hand on her hip.

"There is someone here who says he knows you, I told him to fuck off, but he wouldn't listen, you want to see him?" Eric turned his chair back and looked at her.

"Send him in."

Pam left the room slowly and Eric turned to face the wall again. Closing his eyes again he pushed his head back against the seat and spoke, after he heard the door gently close. He instantly knew who the person was due to the smell. Goddamn fairy blood.

"Mr. Stackhouse, it's been a while since I last saw you. You still remember my warning about doing V now?"

"You can call me Jason, I hate all that formal shit"

Eric just stared at Jason, waiting for his reply about his thre-warning.

"Err...Yeah man, ain't touching the stuff, I'm here because something has happened." Erics eyebrow tweaked with interest.

"You killed a vamp or something?" He smirked.

"I brought one back to life" And the smirk dropped. Jason rubbed his arm impaitently, trying to think about how to explain, before Eric bluntly replied.

"...Excuse me? Are you having a really shit joke, Jason"

"If I was, do you think I would be telling it to you"

"Why are you telling it to me"

"Because..." Jason paused and waited for Eric to turn around and face him. Eric did just this and stared at Jason, making him squrim under his glare.

"Because?" Eric spat out.

"Because its Godric" Eric's eyes widened at the mention of his Maker and his jaw tightened.

"Godric is dead"

"He's alive"

"This has gone beyond a joke, I should kill you for even saying his name" Eric growled defensively. His fists tightened as he got ready to pounce on the human, fuck the fact that he's Sookies brother, it didn't matter at this moment.

Jason sighed, and unsheathed his phone from his pocket, dialing a number before placing the phone in front of Eric.

"Answer it" He said aggressively, obviously stressed out, as his voice was strained.

Eric wasn't one to taking commands but he as he stared at the phone, he couldn't resist the idea that his Maker, his beloved, the one he held most dear would answer.

"Hello" Eric drew in breath as he heard his voice once again and he couldn't speak.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Godric" Eric quickly rasped out.

"Is that..."

"Godric..."

"Eric?"

/\\/

End of Chapter 2, I personally can't wait for the reunion! lol And then everything oooo I am soo excited myself! lol ^^ :) Thanks guys for reviews and such :P


	3. I don't want him to hurt anymore

_Summary: Godric died in Season 2, life goes on and one day when Jason is thinking about the Fellowship of the Sun and remembers Godric. Jason dreams about him, and then wakes up to a human Godric. Well, don't you want to know what happens next ;)_

_Rated for Slash in later chapters and swearing...mainly from Jason and Eric!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood and If I did Godric wouldn't have died, seemed so pointless when he could have done so much more! :/ hopefully he will be in season 3 again and season 4 in flashbacks, my little pervy mind hopes :P_

Chapter 3: Godric met the sun... didn't he?

_Lets go back 10 hours..._

Jason, who had fallen asleep, his thoughts laced with Godric, opened his eyes to light brown hair, followed by a pale face, cheeks laced with a blush and perfect black eyelashes curled against the cheek. Jason blinked once, then again, and then screamed as he catapulted himself out of bed, startling the young man who was curled up in his bed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

The young man sat up, and gently rubbed his eyes before looking straight into Jason's eyes.

"Mr Stackhouse?" He whispered in a sleepy tone.

"Godric?" Jason blushed at the cuteness of the vampire, who was currently decently covered in Jason's sheets, rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up. The 2000 year old opened his eyes full, his hands falling down to his sides as he stared at Jason.

"Where am I? Aren't I dead? I met the sun, I died, and I went...but I'm here?" The young man looked puzzled. Jason stepped forwards and looked at Godric.

"Why aren't you burning up?"

"Huh?" Godric looked behind him to see that it was light outside. The sun directly shone through the window, laying itself onto Godrics pale bare shoulders. "I'm not...but how is this possible" Jason looked at Godric who looked so confused. He had never seen such a human look cross a vampires face before, but seeing it cross Godrics, he realised that Vampires should make more human expressions. Godric quickly stood up, baring all to Jason before rushing forward, and grabbing Jason's face gently, looking straight into his eyes.

Jason blinked back at Godric before touching the smaller boys pale wrist, grabbing it gently. He broke gaze with Godric to look at it, surprised by his warmth.

"Your hot" Jason blushed at the bluntness of his own comment and watched Godrics cheeks fill with colour as he dropped the boys wrist.

"I don't mean hot as in hot, hot I meant warm" The boy looked at Jason "Not to say that your not hot, because your really hot...I mean...ummm" Jason looked everywhere except at the pale figure smirking at him from a little way aways.

Jason suddenly realised his own nakedness and Godrics and went over to his cupboard, pulling out two pairs of boxers, throwing a pair over to the younger boy. Godric caught them and stared at Jason, while he pulled on his. Shortly he copied what Jason had done.

Jason smirked and spoke up "You never put on a pair of pants before?" He laughed at the stupidness of the comment, before Godric replied "Never had to wear them" and then the elder ex-vampire stalked off into the other room leaving Jason stood in shock and embarrassment at the truthfulness of the reply. Jason quickly blinked himself out of his trance and followed Godric into the living room where the younger man sat down looking up at Jason. Neither spoke until Jason realised he was hungry and broke the silence.

"I'm getting breakfast, want any?"

Godric looked at him.

"Food?"

"Thats normally what people eat yes."

"People?"

"Like you and me"

"But I'm a..."

"Godric, Your human. I have never seen a vampire who can blush, or who is as warm as you are" Jason worded his sentence carefully that time. "Humans eat food. I know this must be difficult but before we do any more hardcore thinking we should eat."Godric looked at him before nodding slowly and standing up.

"I'll help you then" Godric smiled back at Jason before walking into the kitchen. Jason followed behind, taking notice of the tattoos on the smaller mans back, especially the one that ran along the mans spine.

"Mr Stackhouse, what shall we make for breakfast?" Godrics bright blues stared at the taller man, before he replied "Its Jason, and lets have a look" Godric nodded and watched the other man search through the fridge before hearing him grumble.

"What is wrong Mr St...Jason?" Godric spoke politely, staring at Jason, as Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Forgot to go shopping yesterday, so er...we don't have anything...It's alright though, we can just go to Sookies, Jason hooted happily before marching off into the bedroom. Godric blinked several times before following, watching Jason pull on a pair of jeans, and admiring how Jasons back muscles rippled as he stretched. Godric blushed as he looked away, looking down at his own body, feeling embarrassed about these new human feelings, his attraction to the other man and the lack of line and curve in his own body.

Jason spoke up before Godric had time to think anymore.

"Oh, you don't have any clothes do you? Hmm, we can get you some later, anyways for now." Jason rooted through his cupboard again, producing a large T-shirt and a pair of Hawaiian shorts. He threw them over to Godric who began to pull them on. When he was dressed he threw a quick glance at Jason and thanked him. Jason smiled at the younger man and walked outside to his car. Godric reluctantly stayed near the door looking through it at Jason.

"What's wrong?" Godric looked at Jason worriedly.

"What if I..." Jason sighed and walked back towards the door.

"Do you trust me?" Godric looked into Jasons eyes baffled by the question and look at the hand Jason had outstretched towards him.

"Yes" Godric spoke, and as he took Jasons hand and was pulled outside he gasped at the heat that the sun was producing on his skin. Tears slipped down Godrics cheeks as he smiled happily, laughing loudly. Jason looked at him worriedly, before he realised that Godric was crying.

"Hey, you okay"

"Yes," Godric beamed at him happily, more tears making their way down his cheeks, "I haven't seen the sun in over 2000 years, I am not counting my death. Its overwhelming thats all" Godric stopped laughing and looked into Jasons eyes before watching the other man gently caress his face and scoop up a few tears that were making their way down his face.

"Well now you can see it everyday. Bet it will bore you eventually."

"I hope not, I don't get bored easily" Godric smiled at Jason before suddenly gasping and looking at the other man panicking. "Eric! I had forgotten that he lives here. I must go see him, and explain my death, I fear I hurt him greatly. Did you sister look after him?"

"Err...I don't know, from what Sookie has told me, he has been fine." Godric looked at Jason sadly before turning away.

"I see, do you think selfish of me to want to see him, surely he has gotten over my death and I do not wish to bring my chil...former childe any pain."

"You should see him. If he loves you, he would accept you back into his life" Godric looked at me uncertainly before smiling.

"But I love him also, I have brought him enough pain, I don't want to hurt him anymore. Jason, please, do not tell Eric of my return?"

"That is a promise I don't know if I can keep Godric"

_Back to present – With Eric in Fantasia office_

"Godric, how are you...I saw...I felt you die. You should be dead" Eric spat out the words harshly to Godric, and due to their broken bond, was unable to feel Godrics heart breaking.

"Eric, I don't know, but is Jason there? Tell him, I am going to kill him" Eric smirked and repeated the message to Jason who just gulped before he began pacing the room. "Look Eric, all I can tell you is that I woke up in Jasons bed naked, and I...am not longer...a vampire" Eric gasped before growling to Jason "He was in your bed naked". Jason flinched but stood his ground and threw back "What jealous". Eric plantently ignored him and turned his intention back on Godric.

"Where are you now? I will come to you. If you are human, I do not trust other vampires around you at this moment."

"Eric, you do not have to come. I am no longer your maker, I am not the man you loved. He is dead and you have gotten over hi..."

"I never got over you. I STILL LOVE YOU!" Eric yelled down the phone angrily before slamming his fist threw the wall. "NOW, TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE!" He could hear Godric flinch.

"You have hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine." Eric said, the skin on his hand slowly healing.

"This is why I didn't want you to know, I have hurt you yet again."

"You have never..."

"I have always been hurting you Eric. This is goodbye."

"No! I refuse, you can't do this to me again!"

"Eric, No. You will not come to me. I refuse you."

"You cannot refuse me Godric, You never could"

"Then I command you"

"You are no longer my maker. I am coming to you now, you move and I will track you down everyday until I find you."

"Eric"

"See you in a minute Godric" Eric smirked before putting the phone down. Eric threw the phone at Jason before telling him "Take me to him now!"

/\\\/

_Hope this chapter went okay, I thought it would be important to introduce Eric straight into the story, I considered prolonging his knowledge about Godric being alive, but well, he has to know now basically! :) Please review if you get the chance :)_


	4. Realization and Heartbreak

_Summary: Godric died in Season 2, life goes on and one day when Jason is thinking about the Fellowship of the Sun and remembers Godric. Jason dreams about him, and then wakes up to a human Godric. Well, don't you want to know what happens next ;)_

_Rated for Slash in later chapters and swearing...mainly from Jason and Eric!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood and If I did Godric wouldn't have died, seemed so pointless when he could have done so much more! :/ hopefully he will be in season 3 again and season 4 in flashbacks, my little pervy mind hopes :P_

_Eric is a bit of a prick in this chapter, but he has to be so lol, I am just writing him how I think he would react to Godric returning, and unfortunately its not a candy and lollipop reaction. Anyway can't believe I am already writing chapter 4! I think that I will have to start explaining more from Godrics POV! So This chapter is Godric POV!_

_Had Airplanes – Hayley Williams, Eminem and someone else in my head! Which is an amazing song :)_

_Chapter 4: Realization_

Godric closed his eyes as he sat down and put his hand in his hands. Eric was going to be there in a matter of minutes and all he could do was wait. Being unsure of Eric's intentions, Godric was in a word, quite scared of his ex childe. He had seen Eric angry and since he was no longer a vampire, he was most likely going to be under threat. Not only he would be but so would Jason. Godric bit his lip as he closed his eyes and thought over what to do. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the two men.

"Godric?" Godric recognized Eric's voice immediately and stood up, looking at him. He could feel his heart beat increase at the sight of the blonde haired Nordic man and he blushed before turning away.

"Its nice to see you again Eric" The room fell silent as Godric thought about what to say.

"And you Godric. So what is it like to be alive after killing yourself?" Godric looked down and gritted his jaw. He knew he needed to explain so he just said the first thing that came into his head. "I'm sorry" Godric spoke as he looked Eric in the eyes.

"Your sorry?" Godric could see Eric's fists clench as he spat out his reply. "You took your own life selfishly, ignoring the feelings of others, how much it would hurt others and all you can say is that your sorry?" Jason looked at Godric and see the former vampire gulp before he looked at Jason and spoke.

"Jason, you should leave."

"I ain't leaving you alone with him! No fucking way"

"Jason, please" Godric looked at him pleading, as Eric slammed his fist into the wall.

"GET THE FUCK OUT JASON!" Eric spat at him, never taking his gaze off Godric.

"Godr..." Eric picked up the dining room table and hurled it in Jason direction. Jason quickly moved out of the way thankfully and hit his back against a wall before looking at Godric who was yelling at Eric. Godric looked over at Jason worriedly.

"Jason, I can take care of myself. Go." Godric smiled at him gently, before looking back over at Eric.

Jason quickly threw the door open and ran from the scene to his car, which he got inside and started up the ignition. He looked at the road straight ahead and drove.

"God keep him safe. Please." Jason spoke gently to himself, fingering the cross he wore around his neck.

/\/

As Jason left, Godric sighed a sigh of relief and looked back at Eric who was hulked over, his fingernails piercing the skin in his hand which bled due to the fact he wasn't opening his fists.

"Eric, you have to understand...I..."

Eric growled and spun around. He began punched holes through the walls repeatedly and all Godric could do was watch. Godric couldn't take anymore and walked forwards to make an attempt to carm down Eric. He reached the other man, only to suddenly feel Eric's hand smack him across the face. Godric felt his lip split as he hit the wall at the other side of the room. He pulled himself upright and walked towards Eric limping but stopped at a safe distant only to see Eric staring at him angrily. He flinched as Eric began to speak.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND. YOU KILLED YOURSELF! YOU THOUGHT HAD NOTHING TO LIVE FOR. SO YOU THREW EVERYTHING YOU HAD AWAY. THAT INCLUDES ME" Godric flinched and gasped out "your right".

"I can't say anything except I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt anyone, you most..."

"God, why didn't you stay dead." Eric mumbled to himself, but even without vampire hearing Godric knew what he had said and he sighed.

"I don't know, do you think I wanted this?"

"Do you think I did?" Godric was struggling not to cry as he spat back "Why did you come here then?"

"You know what, I don't know why. I really fucking don't. My Godric is dead, you said so yourself. You are just a ghost, tormenting me." Godric looked down and bit his lip. He felt the skin tear on this lip even more as he wiped away the blood making its way down his chin. "Goodbye Godric" Godric looked up and Eric's face was happy, he smiled as he turned his back on Godric.

Tears rolled down Godrics cheeks as watched Eric leave. Eric suddenly froze, hearing the tears drop off Godrics cheeks hitting the floor.

"Stop crying"

Godrics eyes closed as he tried to control his emotions, but he couldn't. The tears wouldn't stop. Eric turned around and made his way back towards Godric, standing in front of him. Godric felt Eric's hands on his face. The rough fingers gently massaged the skin under his eyes, wiping away the tears. Godric opened his eyes to see Eric's own tears of blood making their way down his sorrowful face.

"So your really human then" Eric sobbed as he thumbed Godrics split lip gently, not wanting to hurt the other man anymore.

"Yes" Godric shivered as he felt Eric's cold fingers move from his lip and curl against his cheek "Eric...I..."

"Don't talk, just be quiet" Eric clasped Godrics face in his cold hands and lent down, pressing his lips against the other mans. Godric gripped Eric's shoulders desperately, afraid to break them apart. Godrics tears made their way down his cheeks mixing with Eric's as the kiss deepened. Godric pulled away needing to breath as he looked once again at his ex-childes beautiful face.

"I have hurt you again. I am...was a bad maker. I hope you can forgive me. I love you." Godric whispered against Eric's lips as he kissed him again.

"I have physically harmed you, my love." Godric shivered at the term of endearment. "I never intended to..." He kissed Godric again. "And yet you can still love me"

"I could never not love you." Eric pulled Godric to him again and kissed him more forcefully. He felt blood leave Godrics lip and enter his mouth. Eric felt his fangs spring up and quickly pulled away from Godric.

"Eric?" Godric looked at him worriedly. "My blood right? I'm sorry, there's not much I can do abou..." Eric pulled Godric back to him and kissed him again more heatedly. He forced his tongue into the younger mans mouth, massaging his tongue before pulling back and licking Godrics lip.

"You taste so fucking good" Eric whispered before pushing Godric against the wall and towering over him. Eric looked into Godrics eyes and smiled gently at Godric.

"I love you."

/\\\/

Jason stood at the door watching Godric and Eric kissing. He had comeback to see if Godric was fine, but he looked like he was more than fine. Jason smirked and turned around, walking back to his car. When he began driving away he began wondering why he felt a little more heartbroken then when he had gotten there.

/\\\\\/

_POOR JASON :( Tell you what, troubled times are coming! Hope this chapter went okay, I had 3 different endings to this chapter and I chose this one because I thought it would show how Jason feels about Godric if he came back to check on him. Review if you have time :) Thank you for reading :)_


	5. Godric and Eric's Reunion Part 1

_Summary: Godric died in Season 2, life goes on and one day when Jason is thinking about the Fellowship of the Sun and remembers Godric. Jason dreams about him, and then wakes up to a human Godric. Well, don't you want to know what happens next ;)_

_Rated for Slash in later chapters and swearing...mainly from Jason and Eric!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood and If I did Godric wouldn't have died, seemed so pointless when he could have done so much more! :/ hopefully he will be in season 3 again and season 4 in flashbacks, my little pervy mind hopes :P_

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! BLAMIN the moving of houses and lack of internet! Has been a nightmare! Any ways chapter 5 and time for smuttiness! No Jason in this chapter as its just Eric and Godric goodness! Jason will be back soon :)_

_Chapter 5 – _Beautiful ex-vampires (Normal POV)

As Eric kissed Godric, he could hear Godrics heart beating faster. He pulled back, licking Godrics lip slightly to stop the flow of blood making its way down Godrics chin.

"Your heart is beating really fast" Eric winked and threw in "You that happy to see me Godric, I mean I know its been a whi..." Eric stumbled as Godric pulled Eric back towards him kissing him harder.

Godric pulled away mumbling "Stupid vampires" and felt Eric grin against his lips. Godric felt the taller man pull him up causing him to wrap his legs around Eric's waist. Eric could feel Godric hardness pressing up against his own. He thrusted forward eliciting a moan from Godric lips.

"What to do want Godric?" Godrics head thumped against the wall he was pressed up against as Eric nibbled at his neck. "Want me to fuck you? Fast or slow?" Godric moaned again as Eric thrusted against him. "Want my huge cock in you? Bend you over the sofa and fuck you into it?" Godric pulled his head upright and smiled at Eric.

"Make love to me?" Eric sighed and kissed Godric gently.

"You never cease to..." Godric placed a finger on Erics lips.

"Hard" He smirked as Eric laughed.

"And if I don't want to?" Eric smiled into Godrics neck.

"Eric, as your maker..." Godric stopped and sighed. Eric looked up to see Godric looked down into his eyes. "We lost our bond." Godric whispered as Eric leaned up and kissed him. Eric pulled away from the wall, holding tight to Godric and was about to move further into the house when Godric tightened his grip around Erics waist.

"Not here. This is Jasons house. Take me to yours?" Godric looked at Eric as Eric sighed.

"Always the sentimentalist. Why not here"

"Eric? Don't you think you've made enough of a mess." Godric pulled away from Eric and placed his feet on the ground. "I'll be waiting outside, and by the way, please clean up the mess you made. I am Jason's guest."

As Godric turned away, Eric sighed and threw over to Godrics back.

"Since when did you and Jason get so friendly"

"You won't believe what sharing a bed naked with someone does to you feelings about them" Godric smirked as he exited the room as he could feel Erics jealously.

Godric POV

As Godric exited the room waiting for Eric, he immediately felt relieve that Eric and him were going to be okay.

"Jason...I hope he's okay" Godric mumbled into his hands. The true reason that Godric didn't want to have sex with Eric in that house wasn't due to the fact he was a guest...

Godrics thoughts were interrupted when he felt Eric step up behind him. Godric stood up and turned.

"Ready to go?"

"Don't you need to check the royal highnesses abode?"

"I trust you to have made it adequate for Jasons return." Godric smiled as Eric kissed him again.


	6. Authors Note: Story up for adoption!

Authors Note: 

I am so sorry, It's been ages since I last updated, and I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story! :) I've had a long lasting writers block as well as final exams, so it's been a nightmare!

Unfortunately, I am going to have to end the story here and I want to pass it on. If anyone is interested in taking up this story, please leave me a message, and we can talk about it :)

After reading the chapters I've done, I feel like I've really quickly introduced Jason having feelings for Godric too soon, and vice versa, so I'm sorry for that. I think the best explaination, is that its a mutual attraction, that Jason doesn't understand and Godric doesn't want to understand as he just has gotten eric back! I'm really sorry about that aswell :) Also, I kind of felt that I ruined the romance of the previous chapter by making eric quite crass about sex with Godric, so i'm sorry about that as well :)

Anyways, the main reason is because I am trying to cut back on fanfiction, so I am going to try and stop, reading and writing it!

I hope someone does want to adopt this story, because I would love it to have a great ending, and for someone to do a better justice that I would!

Thank you for following me this far :)

Georgie

x3x


End file.
